Please die for me love
by nekocandy4life
Summary: 'You rock me back and forth as the blood drips from my body to the ground. Like the red sea only it's black. I don't have red blood like you do. I'm not a human like you. I'm not your Ritsu; I don't believe I could have ever been him. I wasn't born like Ritsu was, I was made.' NOT A ONE SHOT!
1. Prologue

**Good news people! MY muse for most of my stories are coming back so this week during thanksgiving break I AM GOING TO TYPE THE SHIT OUT OF MY COMPUTER TO GET STORIES UPDATED FOR YOU ALL!  
**

**That and I will starting posting the Sequel to Fragile heart. **

**People have been asking me about that one and about updating unexpected family. I will! I also felt like making this new story so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The wind picked up_

_Blowing through our hair_

_As your gentle hands that I have longed  
_

_For so, so long, they hold me close._

_You rock me back and forth as the blood drips  
_

_From my body to the ground _

_Like the red sea only  
_

_It's black._

_I don't have red blood like you do._

_I'm not a human like you._

_I'm not your Ritsu; I don't believe I could have ever been him._

_I wasn't born like Ritsu was,_

_I was made._

_A copy made from machines and wires_

_And all that other_

_Shit._

_That's also the whole _

_Reason we're here_

_Isn't it? _

_My body can't hold out as long as I want it to._

_I'm crumbling away, rotting_

_And I can't stop it this time._

_**"****Ritsu"** _

_You plead cupping my face or so gently_

_I can see the pain in your_

_Amber eyes._

_**"Ritsu listen to me…no matter what…"**_

_What is it love? Just tell me, I_

_Can handle it if it's_

_You._

_**"****I love you Ritsu."** _

_I feel something prick my arm_

**_"And I don't want you suffering like this._**

**_You fought long enough love, rest now, and sleep."_ **

_Coldness begins creeping up on my body._

_From my toes to my head_

_Eating me._

_I can feel the beating of my artificial heart_

_Slowing down._

_**"Ritsu…"**_

_I continue to look up at you, scared but trusting_

_Knowing this is for our own good and _

_Promising you silently that_

_I'll come back to_

_You._

_Some way, somehow, _

_I'll come back._

_And then we can be together again but now._

_Now I close my eyes ready for a long nap_

_Listening to you say_

_ **"Ritsu…**_

_**Please die for me love."**_

* * *

**NO THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!  
**

**I'm not quite good at one shots e_e**

**If you want to know more please stay tuned for ch 2!**

**...when it comes out.**

**until then REVIEW! **


	2. I dream

Darkness was my only home just as the gurgling of fluid was my companion. My every breath was fed to me by the tubes that led out of my glass case and connected me to machines of various sizes.

I could not open my eyes or move a muscle.

My body was immobile, hunched together like a human ball.

I didn't know what was going on around me but I could hear voices. Murmurs were are they were, sometimes shouts. I could feel when people's gazes were on me, different eyes studying me like you would a circus animal.

Maybe that all I am, a circus animal in a cage for entertainment.

I didn't care though.

I was too comfortable with my dreams.

I recall a time when two of my creators were debating about whether I was able to dream or not. One of them said it wasn't possible. "Experiments don't dream."

I wanted to argue with that.

Tell them how I do dream.

**I dream of a life beyond the darkness, with things I didn't know but wanted. The kind of life I would have once I open my eyes. **


	3. Greatest first love

**Does anyone remember Jaken Zouo?**

**Does anyone hate me for bringing him back?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Something was off today._  
_Something so new and life changing from the darkness that was my home. _

_The normal gurgling of the liquid I seemed to be trapped in bubbled as if boiling, like a pot of water. Perhaps it was and that explained the slight pain on my every inch of my skin like acid melting me. _

_My air supply was gone suddenly._

_The visions in my mind went black without the fresh air filling my lungs and then suddenly my body began thrashing wildly until…for the first time since I can remember…my eyes opened wide to the world._  
_First thing I saw were eyes looking at me, watching me thrash like some fish struggling for breathe. _

_Next was a blur to me._

_The glass cylinder containing me opened in half spilling me on the floor. My mouth opened for the first time breathing in the now freezing air. I was trembling from the unknown coldness only used to the warmth of my case, stark naked and not understanding the creatures with white coats in front of me. _

_"He's perfect" one said, his face was like a raison: wrinkled and dried. His dry cracked hands took off his coat and placed it on me to prevent anymore coldness from consuming me. "Can you understand us?" _

_Amazingly I could though I couldn't talk back. _

_"Don't worry our perfect creation. We will teach you everything you need to know." with that I was lifted into the arms of another one of my creator. _

_This one took me to a different room, one with a nice made bed and a desk with mountains of books on top. The crisp sheets were a silk dark green with white laces around it. _

_The walls were dirt brown with gold trimming as the outlines and if you looked up you'll see designs of golden stars decorating the white ceiling like the constellations. There were no windows but I didn't think much of it. _

_On the left side of the room another room was attached to this one. The man carried me in there to see inside. _

_The walls in there were the same as in the other minus the stars on the ceiling and gold trimming. The trimming was light purple that popped to the eyes. _

_In front of us was a toilet, by it a sink, and taking up the rest of the space was a huge bath with a shower already filled with waters and bubbles. _

_I could not talk but made noises in discomfort as the man carried me over and placed me in. _

_"You're filthy child" he said scratching the soupy bubbles into my hair. "We need to wash the fluids and chemicals off your body." So I let him do just that and instead observed myself. _

_The curves of petite body,_  
_the paleness of my flesh._

_Above the bath tub was a dark mirror showing my face. _

_A small face hugged by shoulder length copper hair soupy with the suds divided in the middle. A small button nose standing attention of my face and below a mouth with flushed pink lips, and then I looked into my eyes. _

_Green hues for eyes._  
_Such an odd color. _

_"Look at me please." Looking away from the odd reflection the guy washed my face the n rinsed it off._

_He then took the handle of the shower and showered me down then took me out and dried me off. He gave me clothes, white shorts and a tank top, and then took me out both rooms and back down the hall._

_I was carried to a third room made of all white metal of some type. _

_It was empty, void really, and no color was anywhere except for snow white. Above on one side of the wall looking down upon me were mirrors like the ones I was bathed in. _

_I was placed in the center of that room then left there. _

_What happened after that was a voice that boomed throughout the room bouncing from each wall. Making it hard to know where it originated. I could feel those same eyes on me from the mirrors. _

_"Experiment 01: clone of the nine year old deceased Onodera Ritsu was a success." There were clapping momentarily "Now 01; stand for us, try out your legs." _

_I obeyed with a bit struggle._  
_my legs shook once I was up like a newborn doe and I almost fell once but caught myself. _

_"Good!" the clapping came out stronger here. "Now 01; walk towards the mirrors you see on the wall." Again I obeyed. "Excellent!" the voice boomed "Now experiment 01, soon we will send you out to the world for observation so remember this it is really important. You're name in the outside world is 'Oda' Ritsu. Do not forget that." _

_I didn't understand it all but I nodded anyways. _

_Weeks after that the place, or lab to put it simply, was my home._  
_The people, scientist, taught me a lot, more than what I believed nine year olds would be taught._

_It was fine with me though._  
_I was hungry for knowledge, to know more about anything and everything, but what I hungered more for was to finally see the world like my creators said I would be able to. _

_I gobbled everything, mastered everything my creators thrown at me until at last, the time came. _

_I was nine when I was made and 15 when I was taken out to observe 'Tokyo.' _

_"Wow I can't believe today's the day." My first creator, Jim, cried. He was always acted too over clingy to me. "My little child, love of all my work, is finally going to go out to the cold cruel world! Be careful you hear! If some pervert tries taking you, you know what to do!" _

_I nodded._  
_I still wasn't able to talk for some reason._

_They thought it was a default that happened when I was still in the process of being made. _

_"Calm down old man will ya?! I'll be with him so hush." Jaken Zouo the other scientist patted my head. I didn't like him, not at all. When Jim or the other scientists weren't around, he would do many experiments on me, mutilation basically. _

_I healed every time though so no scars were left or no damage was made but that didn't mean I couldn't feel the pain when he did the experiments. _

_"Come now Oda." _

_The city Tokyo was…indescribable!_

_There was so much to take in and no amount of knowledge that I obtained prepared me for that moment. _

_The lights_  
_the cars_  
_the buildings_

_The human as well!_

_All shapes and sizes and so odd._

_I felt kind of intimidated with it all but fluttery all the same._

_"Let's go in here for a sec" Jaken took my hand and led me inside "I have to see someone. Go look around for a while, explore or something." He let me go and left to some old man at the other side of the building in front of a weird blue door._

_Doing as I was told I explored the building. It felt like my home at the lab with all the shelves of books, on the side next to windows were tables set side by side. _

_I walked through the aisles of heavenly books toughing them lightly as I go by reading their titles. _

_Read it, read it, read it, what is this one?_

_**'The world's greatest first love' **_

_Love?_

_What is that?_  
_Is it an animal?_

_Taking it out the shelf I trace the kanji on the cover with my fingers wondering what this book is about. What knowledge does it offer inside? _

_**"That's a great book you know." **_

_A squeak ripped out of me from the sudden imposturous voice. A shadow loomed over me looking like a monster ready to strike me down. _

_I turned around wide eyed to face the unknown species._  
_He was only a human, a how do you say, kid like me maybe older I suppose with glossy black hair. His fringe hid his eyes as he looked down and he wasn't smiling but I couldn't sense any malice from him. _

_**"The book" **he pointed taking my lack of response for confusion **"The story plot is good and the ending is even better, it's a tragedy just so you know." **_

_Ah!_

_I nodded smiling letting him understand that I got what he was telling me and to thank him. _

_"**Can't talk?" **sadly no sir but maybe one day._

_I shrug apologetically._

_**"Sorry." **No biggy. **"Well bye" **_

_He left like that, nothing more said between us or by him anyways. Oddly after that encounter something inside clicked, a wheel that was there but invisible began to work, spinning around and leaving me to want to chase after the boy. _

_What an odd feeling._

_"Oda." Jaken found me. He lifted an eyebrow at the book in my hands and the direction I was looking at. He didn't see the boy because he was out the building already. _

_Turning to him I held the book to his face wanting it._  
_I wanted it because the boy said it was a good story and I wanted to read it now._

_"You want me to buy that lousy book?" yes! "Haah fine but just know this; you owe me meaning I'm experimenting on you twice as much now. Starting with dissecting later on you hear me?" _

_I rolled my eyes but nodded thinking 'yes now buy me this book.' _

_The boy stuck inside my head throughout the rest of the day and a week later the hand of fate begun to move but that's the story for next time. _

_For now, nighttime, I lay on the cold surgery table as Jaken cut into me with a scalpel. I stuck the pain out waiting for him to be done with his fun and let me go to my room to read the book. _

_**The world's greatest first love**_


	4. Second encounter

**SO this will be short because I have to go to a family's party and won't be back til god knows what time!**

**Please enjoy and this is when 'Oda' and 'Saga' talk er...well let me just put this so you won't get confused since Oda can't talk yet.**

_"Oda/Onodera" sign language  
_

**_"This for Saga/Takano" sign language (when he's talking to Oda at first.)_**

_"Saga" italics for just talking (on Saga's part.  
_

**Hoped this helped now bye!**

* * *

_I was back looking through the aisles like last time but for a different reason. _

_I was looking for him again._

_Than stranger that came and left like the wind the week before. The book he suggested I read was mind opening. I had no idea there were books even like this!_

_Fantasy about made up worlds and tragic characters destined to die in the end. _

_I only read books on astronomy, anatomy, psychology, and the thousands of other things the scientists chose to give to me to learn to bring my IQ up the roofs. _

_I think I prefer books like the one I made Jaken buy me better than the ones I had to read. The story was, how to say, amazing! Like my IQ went up a notch while reading pushing the world's two dimensional walls down and taking me to a third dimension where I'm seeing things in a new perspective. _

_That's just my thoughts though._

_The scientists are thinking it's messing with my brain and keep asking me what made me suddenly want to read something like this romance/tragedy book. _

_I would only shrug for 'I don't know'. _

_They didn't like that, not including my creator Jim.  
Jim said it was lovely that I'm picking books for myself and that reading was what made great people smart like philosophers though I believe that was storytelling they did, not reading. _

_Anyways Jaken took me out again and we went to the same building called a book store. Once more he left to that weird door in the way back and I went to find that boy._

_I found him by the windows sitting on a wooden chair with his knees hugged to his chest reading. His head rested in the palm of his hand while the other held the book to his face. _

_My genetically made pulse jolted for a moment as I stared at him. Shaking the, at the time, ridiculous experience in me away I made my way over to him. _

_He didn't notice as I stood by him watching how his eyes roamed each word in the book and how when he read he mouthed the words silently. It was like watching a priest pray silently to god looking as graceful as ever as the light outside shined over his head like a halo. _

_What an odd thought.  
I chuckled to myself._

_In a second he spun around fast causing me a start that could have resulted in the self-defense I was taught. _

_Not knowing what to do suddenly since my mind went blank; I smiled sheepishly hoping the boy remembered me. _

_Out of the blue he started doing sign language. _

**"**_**You're that kid from last week."**_

_For some reason seeing him do sign language thinking I was deaf made me laugh slightly. I couldn't talk but I signed language back to him._

_"I may not be able to speak mister but I am not deaf. Though it is good you know sign language, it makes it easier to communicate than having to take time to write what to say down on paper. May I sit with you?" _

"_Sure?"__he tilted his head in confusing but I didn't let it faze me. The desire to communicate with this human was pulling at me, making me want to befriend him in some way. _

_"Do you remember me?" __I signed hoping he'll say yes. __"You suggested this book to me to read." __I took the story out and felt a weird tug at my lips. _

_He nodded saying "Yes I do and?" he was quiet distance wasn't he? _

_Such confused cold eyes._

_Interesting_

_"I just wanted to thank you and become friends." He said nothing so I continued signing "The story was great but the ending confused me a bit I'm afraid. I don't get this 'love' concept but it seemed to have been a sort of chemistry attraction that led the main characters to their deaths. Why? Both of them were warned why couldn't they let each other go?" __it made no sense._

_Out of nowhere the stranger howled with laughter.  
I didn't get it and stared at him like he grew some robotic head._

_After tearing up from the giggles he spoke. "Sorry bout that. You made it sound how a robot would describe the term of love and also the characters were warned, yes, but when you love someone YOU CAN'T LET THEM GO. It's a weird emotion that glues two people together is all."_

_"So…it's a substance?" now I was beyond confused._

_He laughed again "No but some do say it's a drug" Aha! "I like you. You made me laugh." He thought for a second "Yeah I guess we can be friends, the name's Saga and you?" _

_Name… __.__"Oda__"__Nothing more, nothing less. _


	5. You're welcome

**Hellllo~**

**Meheydalllllo~**

**I am bored sorry -_-**

**Sorry for my lameness and enjoy! **

**Remember;**

'_sign language'_

"_Talking" _

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Very soon I was allowed to go out into the world on my own. _

_I was pleasantly ecstatic about this for it meant no curfew and much more time with my friend Saga senpai. _

_I call him senpai because he's eighteen and proven to know more than I could ever know about this world. That and it is custom for me to call him Senpai. _

_I learned so much from him and developed some sort of my own 'personality'. Some scientist felt uneasy with this, one being Jaken the most. _

_"You're becoming rather characteristic lately 01." Jaken was experimenting on me again. _

_He popped my thigh out of its socket bending it forward and back until it went around my body. He took some pictures then went onto putting it back in place and cutting me again. _

_He was trying to get a reaction out of me in some way I knew it but over the years I gotten better at keeping the pain at bay. _

_"Yes it seems I have been going through a rebellious stage Jaken san." I shot back wincing as I was put back together. _

_My blood, black and oil texture, retreated back into my body allowing the wounds inflicted on me to regenerate. _

_Jaken hummed to my, as senpai called it, sarcastic statement but didn't say anything more one it. Just sent me back to my room before Jim could come back and see his experiment._

_My room was now filled to the ceiling with books._

_Seeing my treasure always filled me with a sense of pride. It felt as if I owned something, that I was a somebody and not an experiment in a lab. _

_That is another thing, knowledge, I gained as my mind continued growing each day. _

_I was a prisoner here, in this lab, this room with no windows and some two way mirrors. Given what to learn and how to learn it, chosen for what to wear, do, and eat. _

_I was an animal to them I realized, being groomed for a purpose I wasn't sure I wanted. A circus freak that I didn't want to be anymore._

_Stop  
Sit  
Stay_

_It was all the same and if I took a quick peek inside myself, an unknown frustration could be seen, building itself to the heavens each time I took a chance to peek. _

_They then proceeded to turn into migraines which went away once I was with my senpai._

_My senpai?_

_Possessive isn't it?_

_But I've came to think of him as MINE.  
A treasured toy that can't be controlled by my 'family'._

_He's mine to keep and makes me feel as if I was truly human despite my lack of speech and normal knowledge. _

_I met with him at our usual spot.  
At the table by the window in the corner away from the rest of the tables of onlookers. _

_As I thought there he was before me looking out at the raining city. _

_He seemed annoyed until I made some small noises to capture his attention on me. _

_'What's wrong senpai?' he looked confused so I elaborated 'You look ready to set things on fire with your eyes. What for?' _

_It hit him._

_"Nothing" sighing "It's raining as you can clearly see and I don't have an umbrella with me." snappish today aren't we?_

_Surprised, worry bombed me as it exploded in me catching me off guard. I've never felt it before so I thought my cells were malfunctioning. _

_I had two umbrellas with me. Before leaving to come here I was told it was raining and thought something like this would happen._

_Jim told me once how easily humans can get sick from a little water and wind unlike me. I didn't want that happening to my sweet human so I took out the other umbrella and stuck it in front of his face and put it in his hands. _

_'I carried an extra one just in case you didn't have one senpai.' I explained myself before he opened his mouth. _

_I sat down curtly about to ask about the latest book that just came out when he shoved a foreign looking long thing in my face. _

_'What's this?' I questioned eyeing it curiously. _

_It smelled weird but pleasant and was stuffed with green plants and something red and some type of animal meat with white substance spread all over. _

_Senpai looked at me indecorously while saying "Haven't you ate a sandwich before?" no I shook tilting my head to the side. "My god! How closed up are you to the world?" pretty closed. _

_My eyes widened in total horror as he sunk his teeth into the thing and took a chunk off. You eat it?! B-but why? _

_"What exactly do you eat Oda?" he swallowed the bite he took. _

_I signed faltering a bit still shocked about the whole eating thing. 'My…family are…picky about things and makes me eat threw tubes.' _

_"Tubes?!" His golden eyes went wide. I didn't understand why the reaction, I mean, aren't most people fed through tubes? "Why? Is it some birth defect?" _

_I guess not. _

_Smiling sheepishly, I answer the question as best as I could. _

_'I don't honestly know. they said my stomach might not be fully developed or healthy as a normal one since it's always cramping. They don't want to take a chance at making me eat the way you just did.'_

_"So you never used your mouth to eat anything, like, at all?"_

_'Sorry?' _

_He shoved the thing in my face again blushing a bit from what I could see on his cheeks. "Try it" _

_'But…' I tried reasoning unsure if it was ok. The scientist would be never allow it. _

_"You'll like it I promise." An emotion shot across his eyes as senpai delicately pressed the bitten tip of the food to my lips waiting, watching, and burring me with the depths of his eyes. _

_Heat crept over me as I drowned in his pools of gold before, very slowly; I opened my mouth to take a small nip at the sandwich. We didn't break our eye contact and that seemed to make me more nervous but it was soon forgotten as a delicious taste pooled over my taste buds. _

_It was so good I closed my eyes at the blissfulness without noticing while a tiny mewl drifted out of my chewing mouth. _

_Again; surprised utterly at my own reaction I cover my mouth swallowing the heavenly bite and signed with hand 'It's delicious! Thank you senpai!' _

_Senpai smiled with that same spark of emotion flittering in his eyes as he stood up then leaned down and pressed his lips to my head between my eyes. _

_"You're welcome Oda" _

_I was sure I heard particular thump in my ears when this happened. _

_I felt some sort of ticklish feeling, like feathers, raiding my stomach and man-made heart. My brain registered that this certain action, feeling, was somehow wrong but taking another pick inside me—I didn't care. _

_Not one bit as I looked up at my human, my senpai, and grinned widely. _

_Something inside wanted senpai to kiss me on the head again. _

_'Thank you senpai' I couldn't help but giggle. _

_He did the same thing "You're welcome."_

* * *

**Did you enjoy this fluffy cotton candy chapter?  
**

**Am I boring you?**

***Runs away in tears* I am sorry!**


	6. I'll protect him wherever I am

**First things first as always!**

**I AM SORRY!**

**Someone pointed out to me my mistake in the last chapter so I want to clear all things. When Jaken was talking to Ritsu (Oda) Ritsu didn't talk back. He signed language Jaken with his good hand that wasn't getting all messed up from the scientist. **

**My dumb self accidentally put quotation marks instead of the signing ones. **

**Sorry if any of you were confused:l**

**Now then~ ENJOY!**

* * *

_Things where becoming a bit complicated as the weeks turned into months, turned into a new year. _

_I was feeling weird for some time since the sandwich day towards my human. My body would heat up and feel fuzzy whenever senpai was close or put his hand on my head, small gestures like that. _

_It felt so good but unnerving all the same._

_The scientists saw this progress with me as clear as day and like many other times they were against it. _

_It was becoming hard to go out and see senpai. _

_My family was literally chaining me to my bed or in the laboratory to keep me from going to mine and senpai bookstore. But I never gave up._

_I felt like a starving man whenever I couldn't see my human but it wouldn't last long. It was simple to break out the chains and then sneak out quietly so no one would force me back inside. _

_They would always catch me afterwards though when I came back. The only scientist that wasn't displeased with me and told the others to lay off for a bit was my creator Jim. _

_The old man was once again pleased to know I was slipping out of their control and that he nor the others could do anything about it; not even Jaken san. _

_Or so I believed at the time._

* * *

_I think it was the day after that fateful night that binded me and senpai together until death did we part. _

_I did not want to go back to the place I called home. _

_I was irritated with the way the walls would close in on me and I was denied being who I wanted to be. _

_Senpai must have seen my distraught. "Want to come to my place Oda?" _

_'Your place?' I was confused by the term._

_"My house." Ah!_

_Senpai's house—I was curious more each passing week with senpai. I found myself wanting to know everything about my kind human by any cost necessary. _

_'Ok!' he smiled at me then sending sweet flutters in my belly. _

_When we walked, I somehow became nervous and more cautious of my surroundings thinking to myself what the hell have I gotten myself into. _

_I thought I covered it up well but was mistaken when senpai told me not to be so nervous. Guess I was making him as uncomfortable as I was feeling._

_What I learned when we got to his house was that senpai lived alone. Both his parents were…well not doing so well and stayed away from each other including the house with their son left to live alone. _

_Such bastards if anyone would ever ask me._

_He also had a kitten—sorata if I remember correct. _

_The thing freaked me out at first but then became somewhat of my favorite thing when senpai held him to my face and the creature rubbed my cheek affectionately while purring. _

_I found the fuzzy thing cute. _

_'fluffy' I personally dubbed it not that I was agreed with._

_"His name's Sorata."_

_'Fluffy' _

_"Sorata"_

_'…..FLUFFY' _

_That's what it was so I always distracted myself with the thoughts of why wasn't he named fluffy. _

_We went inside his room and that's what sealed me to senpai when he closed the door and we sat on the floor, our backs pressed against his bed. His bed smelled nice in a way, like minty with a dash of vanilla. That and books; there were tons scatter on the floor like in my room._

_I took a lung full in before my human beside me called for my attention. _

_"Oda" he placed his tea beside him. "Do you like me?" his face tinted a bit but he did not remove his strong gaze from me._

_My throat became rather dry and my heart was acting up again when the question was asked. I knew deep inside the question meant something deep but I ignored that as something being wrong with my brain._

_'of course I like you senpai' we were friends were we not?_

_"Not like that Oda…I mean much more than friend like" when I tilted my head confused he leaned down close to me, our faces only breathes away. "I meant like, like this." _

_He wasn't able to come closer when I pulled back shocked and confused at what he was trying to do. I did not know what he was trying to do or understand my body reacting the way it did. _

_"Why did you pull away?" he sounded hurt._

_'I'm sorry it's not that—I don't really understand what all this—I feel funny.' It was too new for me. _

_"Then don't pull away" he caught my lips with his own rubbing them against mine. I sat there not moving or sure what to do but secretly and sinfully enjoying the warmth spreading throughout me._

_I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing when he retracted from me. 'W-what is it?' It was suddenly cold but my cheeks were scorching hot._

_"Don't close your mouth so tight. I want to kiss you with tongue." My face blazed caught off guard and mouth a slack. _

_It was enough for him to do as he said he would and slither his tongue in my mouth. His tongue traveled around my cavern stopping once or twice to rub against mine. As he was doing that his hand began roaming my form; snaking its way down my chest while unclothing me on the way. _

_What was I to do?_

_The question was answer when he pulled away for a second time and grabbed my hand. We both lost our breath from the mouth on mouth session. _

_"Here touch me too" he meant that when he placed my hand on the front of his black pants panting. _

_This shouldn't be happening my brain scolded me._

_What would the scientist do when they find out about this?_

_You mean IF they find out I retorted to my muddle mind shutting it down for a while._

_Gulping, my hand shaked as I unzipped the pants and started rubbing the growing bulge between Senpai's legs. _

_I didn't know what I was doing but it was like instinct took over me and showed me what to do and how to do it._

_My body flamed terrible and it was all was pooling downwards making me want to cry out. I did a bit when my human unexpectedly touched me there as well. _

_"Oda" he kissed me once more before pushing me up on the mattress of his bed. _

_He pressed himself into me holding himself up so as to not fall on me. I can recall the pain vividly just as I can recall also the unbearable pleasure assaulting me when it felt like he hit something inside me. _

_"I'm sorry" he said to me "This is your first time right? It must hurt" I probable was hurting him too with my nails in his leg and arm. _

_I couldn't sign to let him know it was alright so breathing shakily I reached up to pull his head down and pressed my lips softly to his snaking my hands to caress the back of his head. _

_"I...ve you." What was that?_

_Unexpected tears assaulted my eye lids when he moved out of me and back into me. I didn't know what to do with these sensations or emotions I thought I would explode. _

_One thing was clear though; being like this with my senpai made me beyond happy. He made me happy, all of him. _

_Someone must have found out about my human._

* * *

_I wasn't careful enough and the day after that blissful night I suffered for it dearly._

_We were back in the bookstore and I was finally hit by the embarrassment of what happened the night before. What it meant was still unknown but it didn't make it any less nerve whacking. _

_He was doing some math homework and explaining to me what school was like and what they were told to learn. _

_Easy if I do say so myself. _

_He was getting too close and my heart wouldn't settle down so I stood and signed I was going to look for a book to read then scattered away._

_I should have known who it was that found out about me and my senpai. He snuck up behind me then placed a chloroform covered rag over my face covering both mouth and nose. _

_When I awoke I was in the laboratory chained to a table with all the scientists excluding Jim surrounding me._

_"He's defected I tell you!"_

_"And to think we were so close"_

_"Old geezer; making us all believe he was a perfect creation."_

_"Now, now gentlemen" Jaken san loomed over me "Our sweetie has awoken." _

_He held a syringe in one hand and was sneering close to my face "So that is why you've been changing over the year Experiment 01. You friend has been messing with your mind hasn't he? Hm?" His sneer turned evilly ferocious "Defective just like I thought." _

_"So what now Jaken san?"_

_"Dissect him?"_

_"No lets burn him!"_

_"Guys, guys" Jaken shushed them again "No matter what we do to him, he'll heal. This's why I invented this baby to put him down like a civilized animal he is." _

_"What about Jim?"_

_"He's already been taken care of" _

_Taken care of?_

_My stomach didn't sit well with that._

_Nor did the rest of my body when Jaken san advanced on me with the needle full of death. _

_"Such a shame. You are very beautiful Experiment 01." _

_Get away from me I wanted to scream and tried too._

_Get away_

_Get away_

_**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" **_

_Blackness fogged my mind._

_When I came through the whole place was in shambles and the scientists were all pinned to or under something and couldn't get out from and knocked out._

_Jaken san was knocked out too with blood streaming down the side of his head. The syringe long lost._

_The oddest thing that was my blood. _

_Black as the night's sky dancing with each other lightly as if shadows. I tried touching some but found the liquidly substance to be as sharp and solid as blades maybe worse. _

_Looking at what I did I turned away and walked toward the doors to the hallway. I went all the way to Jim's office._

_The only one out of the bunch that wanted me to be me was lying face down on the ground gasping for life. _

_Turning him over to see his aged face he managed a smile to me._

_"You finally spoke Oda" he coughed out blood "Listen alright my child—don't have much time—jaken, ja-trying to overtake world—stop him when time comes." The blood increased. "In that, behind the bookcase there's a secret room. ther—there is money to leave the country. O-Oda, my sweet creation—There's also a friend for you in there—take her—take her with you."_

_Using my newly found voice I nod "Yes sir" a crushing feeling weighed my chest. Like a stake stabbing through me. _

_"Go-Good boy, good ch-ild. Go now. Go…" _

_Oh god._

_Why did I not appreciate you Jim?_

_Doing as he told me I collected the money and girl, Experiment 02, in my arms and ran out the building._

_I didn't want to leave this city, this place, Jim._

_Most of all I did not want to leave my senpai but if I did stay he would be endangered. _

_Hiding in the shadows I paid one last visit to the bookstore, watching through the windows as senpai was most likely waiting for me. Lamenting; I vowed I would come back and take Jaken san down for Jim and I vowed to protect my senpai no matter what. _

_Wherever I would end up I would watch over him and protect him._

* * *

"Ready to go back anytime soon _'Onodera'_?" my companion for ten whole years now sniggered knowing fully well how easily ticked off I can become by her.

Knowing this and the little demon spawn I shrug not bothering to answer.

"Well I am! I've wanted to see your human up close and it's about time you let me!"

"Do anything or reveal anything to him I will kill you."

"Yes yes Ritchan bro!"

Brat.

* * *

**I feel so happy to finally get this chapter typed out and out of my mind! **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and liked and followed this story, means a lot! **

**Did any of you enjoy that moment when he finally was able to speak? I DID!**

**Then again in my head he sounded epic :l**

**:D**


End file.
